thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Toren
Toren is an undead Skeleton created by Pisces in order to aid Erin. Appearance Toren is a rather tall, taller than Erin at least, reanimated skeleton with yellow-white bonesChapter 1.32 that was assembled from pieces of Human, Gnoll, and Drake corpses,Chapter 2.10 T resulting in a slightly mismatched appearance. The flames in the eye sockets were originally blue, but after assimilating some of the magic in the Terror gemstone, the flames turned purple. Attire In attire Toren has a slim, female figure, due to the bulges in the right place, and because of some curves that Toren had worked really hard to get right. She is wearing dirty clothing, ragged and tattered, wrapped and held in place with cloth fragments, gloves, a dark brown cloak, and a dark black mask with a shiny and rough surface, that covers the face, leaving only two narrow slits for eyes.Chapter 4.08 T Personality Toren is a sapient skeleton, who over the course of six story volumes has slowly evolved to become more and more self-aware. For most of the story, his main priority had been Erin's orders, though he'd been known to misconstrue them for his own gain. He enjoys battle and despises the idea of being replaced. Due to Erin's increasingly frivolous and demeaning orders (more out of ignorance of Toren's intelligence and emerging sapience than anything else), Toren's desire for freedom has merged with his battle lust and with a general incomprehension to the value of sapient life. The imbalance creates urges that can be described as murderous and psychotic. Like a child, Toren does horrible acts and is, for the most part, unaware about how diabolic said actions are. These acts clash with a budding need for attention, even acknowledgement, that effectively makes Toren's behavior almost erratic. Toren had a penchant for killing anybody that tries to order him against his will.Chapter 3.17 T Background Chronology Volume One Toren was created by Pisces, and was given to Erin in the hope that he would protect her. “Protect Erin Solstice. Obey her. Be used in less-optimal tasks.” were the words that shaped Toren's existence when Pisces created him. Instead of being used as a bodyguard, as Pisces intended, Erin used him as cheap labor (cleaning, hauling stuff, clearing snow) and as a barmaid, which often made Pisces feel miserable, whenever he was reminded of it. Toren used to startle everyone on their first visit to Erin's inn, although most people accepted him as a more or less harmless minion of Erin. Calruz tried to instruct Toren to become a better fighter, but ultimately found him pathetic.Chapter 1.41 Shortly thereafter, Toren proved his worth during Skinner's Attack on Liscor, and leveled up as a Warrior. Each levelup also increased his intellectual horizon, and he started to ponder on things that he hadn't cared about before. Volume Two He was part of Ryoka's and Erin's expedition into the Ruins of Liscor where he could battle more undead. When he blew up the First Wandering Inn, Erin told him to go away, and he did so, thus discovering the rift entrance into Liscor's Dungeon which was hidden under the snow. Toren leveled up various times due to battling with various Corusdeers, and an adventurer groups' construct, which resulted in him evolving into a Skeleton Knight.Chapter 2.24 T After coming back from his training he discovers that Erin employed Lyonette, which resulted in him worrying about his future, as he feared he was being replaced. His relieve of learning that his fears don't seem to become true didn't last long, as Erin told him to teach Lyon. Not only is she preventing him from continuing his training in order to become strong enough to protect Erin, she revealed herself to be a huge annoyance— resulting in him beating her several times. After Erin ordered him to stop doing it, he had to think of alternatives, so he decided to poke her until she goes mad, or even going so far as to throwing her into a nest of Shield Spiders, and saved her only when she actually were about to come to harm, as Erin explicitly told him to prevent that. Toren starts becoming more and more obsessed with leveling and has been massacring Corusdeers in the area which Erin sees when her, Toren, and Lyonette are out exploring various caves in the area. Since it has been snowing heavily around this time due to Erin getting the fairies drunk she has Toren pull her and Lyonette on a sled. This leads Toren to become resentful which leads to him betraying her and trying to get her killed by a bear, which Erin doesn't find out about until later. After Erin and Pisces learned the crime Toren had committed, Erin accepted to let Pisces sever the bond between her and Toren, cutting off Toren's supply of mana thus almost killing him. Toren survives by ripping the mana from the undead under his command and retreats into the dungeon which has more than enough mana in the air to keep him alive. After taking care of this immediate need, Toren sulks in a depression on the dungeon floor believing since his mana connection to Erin has been severed she is dead. Despite resenting Erin and trying to kill her he didn't believe she'd actually die and now his entire world means nothing since he failed in the one task commanded during his creation. After finally getting over his depression somewhat he goes on to explore the dungeon killing various dungeon creatures. On one such exploration he comes across a group of dead adventurers where he dresses and pads his body mimicking a human female making himself more like Erin. While wandering the dungeon, Toren encounters the Silver-Rank team Vuliel Drae, who he decides not to kill, and who assume him to be a mute female solo adventurer. They invite him to join them and he does, mostly out of curiosity. Soon after, Vuliel Drae's Rogue, Insill, misses a trap, but Toren saves him, earning him the gratitude and respect of the team. The group engages in a fight with leeches, leaving Vuliel Drae impressed with Toren's blade skill and Cut. The group is then rushed by a group of Cave Goblins and Raskaghar, leading to Vuliel Drae being almost overwhelmed before Toren saves them. Toren then learns the Dancer class from Pekona, and parts ways with the adventurers. Once the adventurers recount their experience and other teams encounter or are assisted by Toren, he becomes known as the Masked Adventurer. Powers and Abilities Toren possesses the ability to reform his body once it's been destroyed. To perform this act mana is required. Doing it too frequently in a short timeframe is too mana-consuming and will slow the reconstruction process of his body down.Chapter 2.26 If no more mana is available to him, he wouldn't be able to recover and cease to exist.Chapter 3.18 T Toren is able to run over 100 miles in less than a day.Chapter 2.40 He has the ability to sense mana, like ambient mana, and to look at something and tell where the mana was concentrated. Classes/Levels: * Barmaid Lv. 2 * Leader Lv. 12 (derived from Leader) * Knight Lv. 27 (derived from Warrior) * Dancer Lv. 13 * Tactician Lv. 5 Skills: * Lesser Undead * Presence * Charge * Footing * Hi-Jump * Strength * Cut (derived from Strike) * Dodge * Corpse * Edge * Bash * Fighting – Basic * Proficiency: Sword * Proficiency: Shield Quirks and Anecdotes * Toren's first task was to clean up the upper level of the Old Inn. He did so dutifully, taking the entire night. Erin scolded him for forgetting the ceilings, which she hadn't explicitly mentioned. Nevertheless, that day was the first time that Erin also told him he had done a good job - twice even.Chapter 1.33 Toren really cherished all the instances when Erin lauded him for good jobs. * Toren tried to impress Erin by catching fish from the stream and bring the (badly hacked up) catch to her kitchen. Erin wasn't amused.Chapter 1.35 * Toren lost 18 games of chess in a row against Rags. As Erin found out about it, she tutored him a bit, but Toren remained a very bad chess player.Chapter 1.40 Nevertheless, he gained the Tactician class for his efforts.Chapter 1.45 * Erin regularly made Toren help her, and often was angry at him since she didn't phrase her demands properly: He didn't stop pouring salt into the soup, he collected firewood from floorboards, and he obediently 'gave her a hand'. When she had him clear up the snow around the inn, he never stopped which created a veritable snow wall ten feet high.Chapter 2.09 Her probably biggest mistake was to send Toren collecting firewood from trees, and when he couldn't fell Amentus trees, he went for Krakk wood. Spells: * Fear (For Leveling History see Here) Equipment * Enchanted Sword - A Steel Longsword with a long forked rune etched onto the metal. It is enchanted with a low durability and cutting enchantment.Chapter 5.05 Trivia * Toren is described as "really creepy" by most people in the story. * Although Toren was created less than a year ago, the combined age of his bones exceeds four hundred years.Timeline.txt * Toren has a killing list; on it are the Ashfire Bees, Lyon for being so annoying, and Ryoka for... having shinbones that are a tad too long. *Things Toren likes: killing, leveling, music. *Pisces had used 4 bones of [[Archmage Nekhret]] to give Toren the ability to restore himself no matter how badly he might be broken. Those bones are what makes him unique.Chapter 3.32 The 4 bones are: the second-lowest left rib, the tibia of the right shinbone, the left clavicle and the fourth rib from the top on the right side. *Toren used to enjoy killing things for no reason, but Toren gotten tired of doing so after the 2651 kill.Chapter 6.48 T *Similar to Ijvani, Toren believes himself to be the strongest skeleton in the world. Gallery Toren by CarolinaCM.jpg|CarolinaCM Toren by DemonicCriminal.jpg|Toren throwing boom bark into the fireplace by DemonicCriminal Erin, Mrsha and Toren by DemonicCriminal.jpg|Erin, Mrsha and Toren by DemonicCriminal Toren Mask by DemonicCriminal.jpg| DemonicCriminal Erin, Toren by Finn Lamora.png| Toren holding Zombie "Erin" by Finn Lamora Toren vs Snow Golem by BroscipleofBrodin.jpg| Toren fighting a Snow Golem by BroscipleofBrodin Quotes/Thoughts Volume 1 * (Thoughts) It just wished Erin would stop talking. * (Thoughts) It scrubbed the ceiling with the fragment of the dustrag hard, wishing — as much as it could wish — that it held a weapon instead. * (Thoughts) He was guarding his master and that was well. But he had failed to guard a few days ago. He had lost to the Antinium, and that was wrong. Bad. He felt this should not be so. Volume 2 * (Thoughts) He — Had made Erin cry. Was it a bad thing? It wasn’t part of his orders. He was just supposed to obey Erin. Obey and protect and do non-optimal things. Nothing in his instructions mentioned making her happy or sad. So it didn’t matter. That was what Toren thought, and he tried thinking that thought quite hard. But it didn’t help. The sight and memory of Erin crying disturbed him in a way he couldn’t explain. It was… It was wrong. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t how things should have been. * (Thoughts) Where was he? White snow all around him, rolling hills and valleys around. Somewhere in the plains. He was lost. But that didn’t matter—he could always find Erin again. He was tethered to her. But she didn’t want him. She’d told him to ‘go away’. For how long? Forever? Toren didn’t want to go. But he had to. Those were the orders. They were one of the three things he remembered. Volume 6 * (To Erin) Mother. Erin. Hello. Can you hear me? * (To Erin) Mother. You want to know why I do what I do. But I have only done what I want. What pleases me. * (To Erin) I’m so tired, Mother. If not even you love me, if there is no place for me in this strange, painful place, then why was I created at all? * (To Erin) I have nothing. And I—even she has something. But I don’t even know what I’m missing. I don’t know how to find it. And you won’t give it to me. You hate me. * (To Erin) Mother. I just want to not worry anymore. To not feel pain. So look, Mother. Look at me. Chapter Appearances See Here. References Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:Barmaids Category:Tacticians Category:Leaders Category:Knights Category:Izril Category:Skeleton Warriors Category:Skeleton Knights Category:Sword Dancers